There are known from the prior art methods and devices for producing flanged drawn members, by means of which drawn members can be produced from a planar plate by means of deep drawing and cutting in one operating stroke. It is thus known from the technical book “Schnitt-, Stanz- und Ziehwerkzeuge” (Cutting, Punching and Drawing Tools), Öhler und Kaiser, 8th edition (2001), to construct the drawing die, which comprises the base region, rib region and flange region of the drawn member to be produced, so as to be vertically displaceable in order, after the drawing operation which has been carried out, to cut the completed drawn member on the flange so that, as a result, the desired, flanged drawn member can be produced in one operating stroke of the drawing punch. A corresponding drawing die is illustrated on page 429 of the mentioned technical book. However, owing to the vertically displaceable drawing die, the structure of the cutting/drawing tool known from the prior art is relatively complex. There are further already in the prior art methods and corresponding devices for producing drawn members with integrated cutting which, in order to prevent abrasion of the flange region at the cutting edge of the drawing punch, carry out the cutting operation in a stretching/drawing step of the plate so that the material is subjected to a high tensile load during the cutting operation and the flange region accordingly follows the cut. Owing to the relatively uncontrolled following of the flange region, drawn members produced in this manner cannot be produced in a dimensionally precise manner with a high degree of process reliability. Finally, another problem is that the flange region additionally has to extend in an inclined manner relative to the rib region in order to prevent abrasion at the sharp cutting edge. An often desired right-angled path of the flange region relative to the rib region cannot be produced in one method step.
Deep-drawing presses have no high-precision tool guide so that cutting operations in such presses are not possible or can be carried out only with great difficulty and complexity.